desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Out of My Life
"Get Out of My Life" is the 171st episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Susan discovers the identity of the father of Julie's baby, and Orson makes it his duty to nurse Bree back to health. When Mrs. McCluskey throws Roy out of the house, Gabrielle takes him in and is reluctant to help get them back together when he proves to be an invaluable disciplinarian to her kids. Meanwhile, after getting used to her alone time, Lynette is furious when Porter and Preston are evicted from their apartment and try to move back home, and Mike informs Renee of Ben's dire circumstances with a loan shark. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives *Ben takes money from a loan shark. The loan shark understands that Ben's girlfriend, Renee Perry, is extremely wealthy. ("Is This What You Call Love?") *Julie Mayer returns to Wisteria Lane...pregnant. She announces that she won't be keeping the baby, and will instead be giving it up for adoption. ("Is This What You Call Love?") *Bree lashes out at Susan, Lynette and Gaby. She is subsequently violently attacked outside a bar, but her ex-husband, Orson Hodge, comes to her rescue. ("Is This What You Call Love?") Teaser Orson Hodge is boiling a kettle of water on the stove in Bree's kitchen. He stares at his ex-wife, who is sitting at the dining table on the other side of the room. She has her hand wrapped in an iced-towel, after being injured by Dylan outside the bar, as previously seen. Several flashbacks are seen; Orson, who is clearly ill, is seen lying in bed. Bree sits beside him. She dips a small towel into some water and gently places it on her husband's head to help eliminate his fever. Orson's hands are handcuffed behind his back by a police-officer. Bree stands beside him, a tissue in hand, quietly sobbing and wiping her tears away. She plants a tender kiss on his lips, as he is taken away. Lastly, Orson is seen, now wheel-chair bound, looking somber and depressed. His wife, like before, is seen beside him. She picks up a shoe, lifts up her husband's leg, and places it on his foot. Orson makes his way over to Bree, a cup of tea resting on a tray in his lap. He wheels himself to the dining table and places the tea in front of Bree, who immediately thanks him. Orson tells Bree that she is completely safe now, as he is here to protect her. "You really are a good friend," Bree replies, "Perhaps my only one." Orson reassures Bree that she still has Lynette, Gabrielle and Susan, and Bree reluctantly admits that she is now estranged from her friends because of something that happened a couple of months ago. Orson is intrigued but Bree tells him that she doesn't want to talk about it. "After everything we've been through, I promise you can trust me," Orson says calmly. Bree is still hesitant about telling Orson, especially seeing as he is the only one who still believes in her. After some persuasion, Bree gives in and begins to spill the beans on the murder of Gaby's step-father, Alejandro Perez. Once the story has been told, Orson sits still and refuses to speak. Bree tells him that she understands his shock and she pleads him to talk to her. Orson is indeed shocked, not just because of Carlos's crime, but at how quickly Lynette, Gabrielle and Susan abandoned Bree. Bree is extremely surprised that Orson is angry at the gals and that he still believes in her regardless of what she covered up. "I believe in you more than ever," Orson says sternly. He places his hand over his ex-wife's and squeezes tight. Act I As Mary Alice's opening narration plays, we are shown scenes of Lynette seemingly enjoying the positive sides of being separated. Lynette, after just finishing a work-out, heads outside to pick up the daily newspaper. "Hey mom," a voice calls out - Porter and Preston have returned. Lynette greets her two sons and asks what's going on. They deliver her a bouquet of beautiful flowers, before pulling suitcases out of the trunk of their car. Lynette becomes suspicious, and eventually learns that the twins were evicted from their apartment and have returned home to stay for a while. Lynette lets out a nervous giggle before thrusting the bouquet of flowers into the faces of the twins and dashing inside. The twins follow and try to force open the door. Inside, Lynette uses all her body strength trying to keep the door closed and thus preventing the twins from moving back in. Lynette manages to close the door and the twins apparently give in. They call through the window to their mother and admit that they have to learn how to live on their own. Porter and Preston give each other a sly look, before sprinting off the porch and round the back of the house. They head for the back garden door, which Lynette manages to lock before they can enter. "Come on," they call out, "Just for a week!" Lynette shouts through the window that knowing them, a week would turn into a year, and soon after 20 years. Porter and Preston look at one another before turning back to their mom and replying, "Please let us in. We're children of divorce." Lynette suggests they go live with their father. However, the twins don't want to go and live with Tom because of his 'stupid girlfriend' and because of the mean way he has treated their mother recently. Lynette disappears from the window and the door opens. She lets the twins step inside and adds, "You had me at stupid girlfriend." Up the street, Julie Mayer is checking out several new adoptive couples she has been emailed by the adoptive agency. Susan asks to see some of the couples, and Julie does so. Susan dislikes all of the couples, and finds petty reasons why she does so, before reluctantly admitting she still wants Julie to keep the baby and not give it up for adoption. Julie folds up her laptop and leaves. Mike suggests that Susan stop hassling her daughter, but Susan is determined not to - she says she is going to talk to the father of the baby. Mike holds his head in his hands, before replying, "That's a ''very bad idea." Susan sees it from a different light, and thinks speaking to the father might help convince Julie to keep the child. Mike asks what Susan's friends think and she reveals that she hasn't told them yet. Mike takes his wife by his hands and admits that this is Julie's decision, and if Susan keeps pushing her, it's not just a grandchild she is going to lose. Susan lets out an exasperated sigh and the two embrace. Meanwhile, Juanita and Celia are playing on the swings at Wisteria Lane Park. Gabrielle tells the girls that it's time for them to go home now. Juanita and Celia refuse to return home...they're have too much fun on the swings. Gaby informs her daughters that she's calling their father. She storms off, her cellphone up to her ear. At the rehab center, Carlos is trying to meditate in his room. His cellphone rings and he pauses to answer the call. Gabrielle orders Carlos to return home to tell the girls off, but he reminds his wife he can't return home until his treatment is complete. He has another 16 days left in rehab. "In 16 days," Gabrielle squeals, "I can't guarantee you'll have children to come home to!" Carlos says that he understands how tough it has been for Gaby without him at home. Gabrielle exclaims that she is tending to the girls and running Carlos' business and she is exhausted. Carlos asks to speak to Juanita. She hands over the phone to Juanita, who walks away to speak to her father. Gabrielle then spots Roy Bender, sitting on the park bench, looking down at the ground - upset - with a suitcase beside him. Gaby approaches her elderly neighbor and asks if there is anything is wrong, to which Roy replies, "Karen kicked me out!" Gaby takes a seat beside Roy and asks what happens. Roy doesn't know - it seems like everything he does lately makes her angry. Gaby says that Karen has always been like that, but Roy is certain it is different this time...He has decided to give her a while to cool down...and now needs a place to stay. Roy, sneakily, drops several hints Gaby's way, thinking she'll fall for it and let him stay with her. Gaby reluctantly agrees to let the old man stay with her. "Thanks Gaby," Roy shouts happily, "I'd ask Bree if I could stay with her, but she's got Orson over there." Gaby looks up the road and spots several builders constructing a ramp outside Bree's house, and she realizes Bree's ex-husband has returned. Juanita is still, meanwhile, talking to her father on the phone. Gabrielle quickly snatches the phone away from her daughter, thanks Carlos, and says that she has got to call the girls. She juggles the cellphone in her hand and begins to dial her friend's numbers. Susan, Lynette and Gaby make their way over to Bree's home. Orson wheels himself down the ramp and greets his ex-neighbors. "Orson," Susan says, "You're back!" Orson chuckles and replies, "Keenly observed, Susan!" Lynette says how unexpected it is for them to see him again after so long and Gabrielle mentions the ramp. Orson confirms the girls suspicions - he and Bree will be spending some time together, as he attempts to get her life back on track. The girls listen as Orson retells the events that happened a previous night, during which Bree was violently abused outside a bar. The girls all look at each other - they panic and worry about Bree's safety. "She's fine," Orson says calmed, "Thank God I happened to be driving by." The girls are relieved. Gaby asks if they can see Bree, and Orson quickly denies the request, he doesn't think Bree is up for that yet. The girls aren't surprised...after all, last time they spoke, it didn't go so well. "Will you at least tell her that we love her? And we're here for her?," Lynette asks. Orson smiles and agrees. The girls thank him, bid farewell, and leave. Orson looks on before wheeling himself back into the house. Inside, Bree appears on the stairs and asks who Orson was talking to. "Just the men installing my ramp," Orson says, "Now...how about I make us some lunch?" Bree smiles and follows Orson into the kitchen. Later that night, Mike pulls up in his truck at Ben Faulkner's construction site. Mike is on the phone to a supplier and he tries to make arrangements for some cement to be delivered by tomorrow. The supplier asks why Ben hasn't paid him and Mike explains that he has driven back to the site and is going to find a cheque. Suddenly, a mysterious figure, hidden behind the construction material, shuffles and dashes away. Mike spots the figure, hangs up the phone, and calls out; "Hey! Hey! This is private property!" The dark figure runs away and what immediately follows is a massive explosion of fire and rumble. A giant cloud of smoke quickly ascends into the air. Mike falls to the ground, as a piece of flying scrap falls beside him. Mike gets up and regains sight of the mysterious arsonist and gives chase through a mound of burning rubble and ash. The two meet beside some construction machines and the arsonist grabs Mike and holds him firmly. Mike, however, manages to overpower the man, and violently thrusts him against one of the machines. The arsonist turns around quickly and holds up his fists. He is seconds away from punching Mike, but stops. Mike finally gets a look at the arsonist's face. It's Ben. "What the Hell?!," Mike shouts. Ben's face is full of anger and rage. "Dammit Mike," he exclaims, "Why'd you 'ave to come back?" Act II Ben is sitting alone in his office. Mike enters, after putting out the inferno outside, and places a large fire extinguisher on the desk beside him. "Are you out of your mind?," Mike asks furiously. Ben tells Mike that what happened tonight doesn't concern him, however, seeing as his life was put in jeopardy, Mike believes it does. Ben ultimately confesses that he's in over his head with the loan shark he's been doing business with, so he decided to blow up some of the equipment, get an insurance payment and subsequently pay back the shark. Mike informs Ben that what he attempted to do was fraud. "I know what it's called," Ben growls, "...I...just didn't know what else to do." Mike says that blowing up the construction machinery isn't the way to fix this problem. Ben angrily asks Mike what else he can do - he's been trying to work his way out of the situation for weeks but it just keeps getting worse. Ben stands up, exclaiming he's screwed up, before pulling at his coat and placing his hand on his chest. Mike asks if Ben is OK and Ben nervously replies; "My chest feels tight. That's not good, is it?" His hand still grasped on his chest, Ben slumps back into his office chair and his face snarls with agony. Mike frantically pulls Ben out of the chair and takes him to the hospital. The next morning, Susan has dropped by to visit Lynette. Lynette makes the two of them some coffee and they both take a seat at the kitchen table. The table is littered with unwashed bowls, empty cereal cartons, and dirty underwear. Lynette reveals that the twins have returned home (Susan already had guessed such) and says that they're like termites...she can never seem to get rid of them. Susan then announces Julie's pregnancy - and her plans to give the baby up for adoption - to Lynette, even though she wasn't supposed to say anything. Lynette, after violently swallowing her coffee out of shock, asks Susan where the dad is in all of this. "Whose the dad, is more like it," Susan begins, "She won't tell me anything!" Lynette listens thoughtfully. Susan then reminisces about the day Julie was born, and how the doctors took the newborn away to give her vitamin supplements, and reveals that that was the longest hour Susan has ever experienced in her life. Susan tells Lynette that Julie doesn't understand how hard it'll be for her to give up the baby. Lynette asks Susan if she wants her to speak to Julie - she might possibly react differently to someone who's not her mom. Politely, Susan turns down Lynette's offer, and once again reminds her friend that she mustn't say a word to Julie, as nobody is supposed to know. The camera pans to the stairs behind the two women. Porter and Preston are listening in secretly. The twins look at each other horrified. Act III Act IV Act V Act VI Production This episode was written by Cindy Appel and directed by James Hayman, marking the 1st credits as such for each of them on the show. Reception *"Get Out of My Life" was watched by an approx 7.55 million viewers with a 2.2 in the key demographic rating (A18-A49). While well below the season average, DH did see an increase in viewership compared to the previous week's episode. *Critically, the episode garnered overwhelmingly positive reviews from television critics and fans alike. Catriona Wightman, of Digital Spy, spoke highly of the reveal that Orson Hodge was the mysterious note sender and was pleased that the writers have given "Kyle MacLachlan a storyline to sink his teeth into."Digital Spy Review Meanwhile, fans of the show responded positively to both Julie's pregnancy storyline, as well as Lynette comically dealing with the return of the twins. Fans used words such as "Great", "Good" and "Dramatic" to describe it.TV.com 8.14 - "Get Out of My Life" Episode Discussion Trivia *The title of this episode is taken from a song of the same name from the Stephen Sondheim musical, Bounce, which was later renamed Road Show, with the song cut from its setlist. *The final narration in this episode is provided by Orson Hodge, as opposed to regular series narrator Mary Alice Young (who still provides the additional early voice-overs). *Although credited, Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) is absent from this episode, marking his 4th straight absence in the season, a streak that will finally be broken in the following episode. *This episode marks the return of Ricardo Antonio Chavira (Carlos Solis) after an absence of 3 episodes. *This episode marks the return of supporting characters Charlie Carver (Porter Scavo) and Max Carver (Preston Scavo), who had last been featured in episode 7.21 (excluding a brief cameo in episode 8.09, as portrayed by uncredited extras). It also marks the return of recurring character Orson Bean (Roy Bender), after 13 straight absences. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *In this episode, Gabrielle and Carlos Solis state that the latter isn't getting out of rehab for 16 days. However, in the previous episode, Gabrielle had claimed Carlos was 14 and a half days away from getting out. Also, the number of days never changes down from 16 throughout this episode, despite the fact that more than 2 days worth of time are shown. *At the end of this episode, during the closing sequence, Orson puts the blackmail letter for Bree in the mail box, and then closes it. But, in "Secrets That I Never Want to Know", we see that the mail box is wide open, when Bree is walking past it and first discovers the letter. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 814 01.jpg Promo 814 02.jpg Promo 814 03.jpg Promo 814 04.jpg Promo 814 05.jpg Promo 814 06.jpg Promo 814 07.jpg Promo 814 08.jpg Promo 814 09.jpg Promo 814 10.jpg Promo 814 11.jpg Promo 814 12.jpg Promo 814 13.jpg References External links *Press release *Promotional trailer Category:Episodes Category:Season 8